


Ode to Thranduil

by hennethgalad



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: poem





	

Ode to Thranduil

His long hand plays the harp  
Fell shining hair echoes strings  
Unseen fingered wind ripples  
Crystal curtains scattering rainbows  
Enormous sunshine  
And shadow


End file.
